Tras tu Mirada
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Lo único que él quería era salvar a la que consideraba como una hermana y estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguirlo... aún si tenía que ir en busca de lo que nadie creía que existiera en esos días. SS TE


**Tras tu Mirada**

1. **_"La flor que no existía"_**

_"...han sido incontables los años desde que se vio el ultimo cerezo floreciendo, de eso sólo queda un recuerdo y aquellos árboles que, una vez, adornaran los grandes jardines y deslumbraran a todo aquel que los viera... desaparecieron para sólo ser parte de una leyenda"_

Habían pasado las últimos días más difíciles y dolorosas de su vida y, ahora, tenía que enfrentarse a la verdad... Quizá no demostraba mucha preocupación ante lo que se avecinaba, pero no podía engañarse a sí misma y lo admitía. Era mucho su pesar el que sus hijos no entendieran la verdadera naturaleza de su modo de pensar y, también, de muchas acciones suyas, pero tenía que mantenerse serena ante la situación y los sucesos que estaban por venir.

Para ser una mañana de primavera, el clima era bastante "diferente". En vez de que el sol brillará, como todos los demás días, este se mantenía oculto entre las nubes, grises y pesadas, que gustosas opacaban su luz. Un viento frío, proveniente del norte, soplaba y acariciaba las hojas de los árboles... aquellas hojas que, a penas, se habían librado de la frialdad mortal de la nieve y respiraban el aroma primaveral de las flores que crecían a su sombra. Así que en vez de ser un cálido y soleado día de primavera era un día frío y nublado, típico de invierno.

Las traslucidas cortinas de aquella habitación se agitaron más de lo que ya lo habían hecho, y el viento junto con un rayo opaco de luz entraron iluminando tenuemente los objetos que se encontraban ahí. Aún con aquella luz tan apagada el esplendor de la Habitación era visible. Cada objeto estaba colocado con armonía y en el lugar exacto donde debería estarlo. Los espejos, sin ninguna imperfección, resplandecían ante la tenue luz y devolvían la imagen como si fuera una copia exacta. El oro y la plata, materiales de los que la mayoría de los objetos estaban hechos, estaban perfectamente pulidos y la perfección con las que los habían moldeado los hacía especiales de entre todos los demás objetos.

Y ahí, de pie ante la ventana, se encontraba Irean Li, reina de Elemmírë.

Siempre se dijo que fue una mujer de gran belleza e inteligencia, aún cuando fuera tan distante y fría con sus hijos y sobrina. Demostraba tener una gran fuerza de voluntad y gobierno... Una carga que se le había impuesto desde que el rey falleciera y la dejara con cinco hijos, cuatro de ellos mujeres y uno, el menor, varón. Y era, este ultimo, el más parecido a ella en cuanto manera de actuar. Pese a lo que pensará la gente sobre su frialdad y su poco amor maternal, Irean Li amaba a su familia... aunque fueran contadas la veces en que lo demostrará. Y esta era una de esas pocas.

El crujido de la puerta al abrirse y el ruido de pasos, rompieron el silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación y de ella.

-¿Me a mandado llamar, Madre?- una voz varonil resonó por el lugar y, de alguna manera, consiguió romper la calma que había en su madre.

-Si...-respondió ella con su tono sereno de siempre. Lentamente se volteó y fijó su mirada en el joven que se encontraba frente a ella, sin embargo, no habló... sólo lo miró por largo rato, haciendo que su hijo se pusiera un poco más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- tú sabes para que te he llamado, Shaoran-

Un sentimiento de decepción se apoderó de los ojos del muchacho y tardó varios segundos en responder-¿no va a reponerse?-se atrevió a preguntar... una pregunta innecesaria, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ya no quedan esperanzas para ella... nadie de la corte ni del pueblo saben como curarla. Me temo que nada se puede hacer para salvarla, excepto darle todo el cariño posible y esperar...-contestó cerrando los ojos, como si eso la ayudará a aliviar su dolor por perder a su sobrina.

Sí, lo sabía. Desde aquel momento en que ella no pudo volver a levantarse, entendió que, tal vez, ser iría para siempre. Lo entendía pero no lo aceptaba. Mei Ling moría y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y, mucho menos, para salvarla. Y, ahora que lo escuchaba de los propios labios de su madre, no podía decir que había alguna esperanza. Se reprochaba enormemente lo inútil que resultaba en esos momentos. La desesperación se apoderaba cada vez de él al paso de los días. Por que cada día nuevo era un día menos de vida de Mei Ling.

En ese momento, apretó sus puños y el coraje lo invadió-¡No puedo aceptarlo!-exclamó alzando la voz-¡no puedo aceptar que ella muera, Madre! ¡Dígame que puedo hacer! algo debe haber que detenga su muerte y cure su enfermedad... si lo hay yo lo buscaré y lo traeré, ¡aunque en eso se me vaya la vida!-

Irean no dijo nada y se acercó a él. Fue en ese momento cuando hizo algo que muy pocas veces hizo: Lo abrazó. Ella comprendía muy bien su dolor y su desesperación, y compartía la culpabilidad de no poder hacer nada por la Dama Mei Ling. Shaoran, por otra parte, se sorprendió por la acción de su madre... pero agradecía el abrazo y lo correspondía. Aquel gesto demostraba que su madre también sufría, se reprochaba y culpaba por no poder detener la, ahora, inminente muerte de aquella joven.

-si yo conociera alguno... no dudaría en decírtelo. Pero no conozco nada que pueda preservar su vida-aquellas palabras estaban tan llenas de dolor que traspasaron el corazón de Shaoran, hiriéndolo más-lo único que se puede hacer es brindarle todo nuestro amor y darle la felicidad que, tal vez, no vuelva a disfrutar-

Fue, aquella vez, la última vez que Irean Li abrazara a su hijo.

oooooooooooooooo

-Buenos días... Vaya, ahora si has dormido mucho-

La joven sonrió ante el comentario de su primo y, con sus pocas fuerzas, logró incorporarse. Aún con la enfermedad, Mei Ling Li lograba seguir viéndose bella ante los ojos de todos pero no por eso, los daños de su enfermedad eran notables. Su lindo rostro palidecía con cada día que pasaba; Ojeras oscuras trataban de ocultar la belleza y vivacidad de sus ojos, que aún seguían siendo bellos; y, si seguía adelgazando, no quedaría nada más que sus huesos. A simple vista se notaba la destrucción que, día a día, provocaba la enfermedad pero el animo y la gran sonrisa de la joven lograban, difícilmente, imponerse.

-¿te parece?-preguntó tratando de hacer un falso gesto de enfado-déjeme decirle, su alteza, que se me ha ordenado descansar todo el día-y descansar no era su palabra favorita. A sus quince años de vida, Mei Ling era todo optimismo y vivacidad, y odiaba no hacer nada. Lo cual descansar todo el día no le era ninguna gracia.

Shaoran la observó con una sonrisa, pero cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en esos momentos no habría pasado por alto la tristeza que se había reflejado en sus ojos al ver a su prima más débil- Lo olvidaba, tu no estas contenta si no haces algo... como molestarme-comentó antes de sentarse a su lado.

En esos momentos la sonrisa de Mei Ling se apagó y la preocupación de Shaoran aumentó.-Dime la verdad, Shaoran... ¿voy a morir?-

Si la sonrisa de Shaoran había desaparecido, también, al ver a Mei Ling ponerse seria... su tristeza y dolor fueron más que obvios ante la pregunta de la joven que yacía en la cama. Por un momento, él se negó a mirarla a los ojos. En vez de eso, su mirada paseo por la habitación de ella y se detuvo en las flores que, esa misma mañana, habían sido colocadas encima de una mesa de oro.

-Lo sabía...- comentó Mei Ling con la mayor naturalidad, lo que sorprendió a Shaoran. Ella lo había adivinado por su reacción-No te preocupes... lo preguntaba para estar segura, nadie mejor que yo sabe que jamás le podrán ganar a esta enfermedad- Shaoran la miró a los ojos, por primera vez en el día, y vio que estaban llenos de ¿resignación?- Es una pena, por que a mi me hubiera gustado seguir aquí... pero ¿sabes? No tengo miedo, por que estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y aunque me arrepiento de algunas cosas... Mi vida no fue tan mala. Sé que muchas cosas que yo quería lograr ya no podrán ser. Pero me voy con una gran sonrisa porque, a pesar de que mucho quedo inconcluso, fui amada por ti, por tus hermanas, por mi tía...-Las palabras se hicieron un nudo en la garganta de Shaoran, que sólo podía escuchar a su prima mientras esta trataba de sonreír- te confesaré una cosa: Siempre me llamaron la atención las flores de cerezo... eran muy hermosas y siempre deseé poder encontrar aunque fuera una, es algo tonto por que es sólo una leyenda... pero siempre he creído que aún existen, escondidas, esperando que alguien las descubra y las aprecie. deseo de todo corazón que algún día tu encuentres una, por que estoy segura de que si lo haces... te colmará de felicidad...-

Fue ahí cuando la serenidad de Mei Ling se quebró. Lagrimas cristalinas corrieron por sus mejillas pálidas. esto, para nada, hizo sentir mejor a Shaoran... que no hallando palabras de consuelo, atrajo a su prima hacia sí y la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Perdóname... no quería llorar y menos frente a ti. ¡Oh! Shaoran, tú eres la persona que más he querido en toda mi vida. Sé que sufres y yo no quiero eso. Prométeme que cuando yo me haya ido, no te lamentarás, no llorarás por mí... desde donde yo este, no podré soportar verte triste... ¡quiero que seas feliz! por mí y por ti mismo... ¡prométemelo!-exigió entre lagrimas.

-Yo... te lo prometo... - Mei Ling se separó de él un poco y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-... Gracias... yo sé que serás feliz, aún cuando yo no este... así que ¡quita esa cara de tristeza! ¡regálame una sonrisa! porque déjame decirte que te ves muy apuesto sonriendo y esa es la imagen que me quiero llevar de ti- rubor apareció, entonces, en las mejillas de la joven. Y haciendo caso a las palabras de ella, Shaoran sonrió un poco-¿ves? a eso me refería...-hubo un poco de silencio- ¿puedo pedirte algo?-preguntó tímidamente.

Shaoran notó el cambio de Mei Ling y la observó detenidamente. Su cara estaba enrojeciendo y se atrevía a decir que no había cosa más roja en esos momentos que la cara de su prima-¿que es?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-bueno... tú sabes que eres a quien más quiero... y sé que esto puede... no sé... sorprenderte un poco... pero... ¿podrías besarme?-preguntó sin atreverse a mirar a su primo a los ojos.

Shaoran no pudo disimular su sorpresa; era la tercera vez en el día; ¿ella le pedía eso? ahora era él el la cosa más roja. ¿que debía hacer? Fue ahí cuando recordó las palabras de su madre:_ "no podemos detener su enfermedad y mucho menos curarla... pero hay que hacer de sus últimos momentos de vida un paraíso lleno de felicidad" _Ya estaba... lo haría. Todo por que sus últimos recuerdos fueran hermosos. Lo haría, aún cundo la culpa lo invadiera... más tarde.

Todavía dudando, soltó a Mei Ling y dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de ella. Al sentir las manos de Shaoran en su cara, Mei Ling se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Al parecer, él había aceptado su capricho. Por que debía admitirlo, ella siempre lo había amado.

Todo había comenzado como un capricho infantil, que después se convirtió en una ilusión para después llegar al amor que, es esos momentos, sentía por su primo, Shaoran Li. Antes de saberse enferma y que pronto dejaría aquel lugar, tejía ilusiones de todo tipo y que siempre culminaban en que ella sería la esposa del heredero y que, llegado el tiempo, llegaría a ser reina de Elemmírë. Pero ahora que sabía que no tenía mucho futuro, había abandonado ese sueño... para llegar a desear sólo un beso, uno solo, del hombre que amaba y que, ella sabía, sólo sentía un cariño familiar hacia su persona... Todo, menos amor.

Interminables fueron los minutos en que Shaoran tuvo en sus manos el rostro de Mei Ling, sin decidirse en hacerlo o no. Podía notar los restos de lagrimas en su cara, pero lo que más le atrajo la atención fueron sus ojos... sus ojos rojizos, de naturaleza, que brillaban más que nunca. Si ya había dado el primer paso , ¿para que detenerse ahí? Además, aquel brillo en la mirada de Mei Ling le decía lo mucho que lo quería y que este sería uno de sus últimos deseos.

Mei Ling, mientras tanto, no paraba de preguntarse si Shaoran realmente cumpliría su petición. Por un momento se arrepintió de haberle pedido eso, pero si iba morir, no quería que fuera sin nunca ser besada ... quería morir con una sonrisa en los labios de saber que había besado a aquella persona especial... aunque su amor no fuera correspondido.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Shaoran se acercó cada vez más a Mei Ling, y a cada centímetro que se acercando se iba sintiendo más nervioso. Mei Ling tampoco aparentaba mucha tranquilidad pero, sin duda, una extraña felicidad comenzaba a invadirla. Shaoran ya estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento, al igual que Mei Ling sentía el suyo. Jamás pudo explicar como lo hizo, pero cuando menos lo esperó sus labios ya estaban unidos a los de Mei Ling. Tampoco pudo saber a ciencia exacta cuanto tiempo permaneció así. Pero lo que siempre recordaría sería que en ese beso, Mei Ling le había entregado todo el amor que sentía por él y lo único que pudo hacer fue recibirlo mas no devolverlo...

Ya estaba hecho... había cumplido el deseo de Mei Ling

ooooooooooooooooooo

Si la mañana había sido triste, la tarde también lo fue porque Shaoran no dejo de pensar en el ultimo deseo de Mei Ling. Ahora que se encontraba en sus habitaciones, totalmente pensativo, no podía evitar reclamarse lo que había hecho apenas unas horas. Miraba el enorme jardín que invitaba a pasear por él, tratando de encontrar el perdón ahí.

Obviamente, Shaoran Li; también conocido como Xiao Lang; era el único hijo varón de Irean y el heredero al trono de Elemmírë. También, como ya se había dicho, era el más parecido a ella en cuanto a carácter se refería porque si se hablaba de parentesco físico, era increíblemente parecido a su padre. Siempre solía verse serio e imperturbable, capaz de manejar cualquier situación y es que su educación como futuro rey se lo exigía. Pero, logrando atravesar esa seriedad podía ser tan amable y gentil como tímido. Pocas personas lo conocían así y deseaban que mostrará más eso que su seriedad habitual. Claro que estaban consientes de su importante papel, pero no tenía por que tomárselo tan enserio. Apenas y había pasado su cumpleaños numero veinte, lo cual le llevaba a otra responsabilidad igual de importante: buscar una esposa. La antigua (y estúpida, según las palabras de una de sus hermanas) tradición le ordenaba que tenía que estar casado antes de cumplir veintiún años y que, en caso de ya haber fallecido el rey, reclamaría lo que, por derecho y titulo, le correspondía. Era bastante agobiante la vida de un príncipe heredero y, a pesar de eso y hasta ahora, ninguna carga se había reflejado en su persona.

Pero ahora... ahora que la muerte amenazaba con llevarse a su prima, las preocupaciones no podían disimularse y el dolor que sus ojos trataban ocultar era más que visible. ¡Si pudiera hacer algo por ella! ¡ojalá pudiera desaparecer su enfermedad! Quizá, ya que no había esperanza, podía encontrar algo que, al menos, aliviara el dolor de ella.

-Otra vez preocupado...-la voz de una de sus hermanas lo hizo salir de su desesperada búsqueda de algo que confortara a su prima-te entiendo, nadie quiere que se vaya-había gran dolor en esa frase.

Shaoran miró a su hermana con comprensión, después de todo ella también amaba a Mei Ling- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para detener aunque fuera su dolor-confesó.

Su hermana avanzó hacia él y lo abrazo. No era gran novedad, Sheifa Li era la que más se caracterizaba por brindar apoyo en la familia.-con que estés con ella, basta. Tu presencia es la mejor medicina... porque ella te ama por encima de todas las cosas-

Shaoran recordó las palabras de Mei Ling, al oír a su hermana decir eso. Ella estaría contenta si el permanecía a su lado. Pero también...-una flor de... cerezo-murmuró.

-¿que has dicho?-preguntó sorprendida su hermana-¿una flor de cerezo?-

-Mei Ling me dijo que siempre quiso encontrar una, aunque se piense que son leyenda... tal vez...-una esperanza brilló en Shaoran. Tal vez, si pudiera conseguir una, Mei Ling ya no sentiría dolor... hasta... podría curarse. Leyenda o no, tendría que comprobarlo... ¡tenía que luchar por la joven a quien consideraba una hermana! No importaba si el mundo lo creía tonto por creer que la leyenda era real.

Su hermana lo miró dulcemente. Cualquiera le hubiera gritado que lo que pensaba hacer era en vano y que estaba loco, trataría de convencerlo de que se quedará y que olvidará esa tontería, porque todo mundo creía que esas flores y esos árboles no existían ya. Pero Sheifa no era cualquiera y ella entendía a la perfección las intenciones de Shaoran, además de que creía de todo corazón que aún existían esos mágicos árboles, cosa que nadie más hubiera hecho-¿piensas buscar una?-Shaoran le dirigió una mirada de súplica-suena tonto, pero te apoyo... si como lo oyes-agregó al ver la mirada llena de sorpresa de su hermano menor- por eso te daré un consejo: se rumora que en el reino de Alcarinquë vive el ultimo árbol de cerezo... te tomara tiempo llegar ahí y estoy segura de que no será fácil encontrar la verdad y con ella una flor de cerezo, pero confío en ti, hermanito-

-Sheifa... yo... -Shaoran no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-no digas nada... busca una flor y ofrécesela , por que estoy segura de que eso curara su dolor. Aunque tardes mucho, tengo la seguridad de que Ella esperará y podrá observar la belleza de esas flores... y ¿quien sabe? tal vez esa belleza logré curarla- Las palabras de Sheifa estaban llenas de ternura-Ve, hermano mío, ve a Alcarinquë y obséquiale esa flor... Por que yo estoy segura de que esos magníficos árboles aún habitan entre nosotros y esperan a que descubramos que están ahí para hacernos ver que no son leyenda y que existen. Ve, que Mei Ling no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente y estoy segura de que luchará para no morir-

Las preocupaciones abandonaron a Shaoran y una luz de esperanza brilló en él. Todo lo que su hermana decía... deseaba creerlo y también deseaba que fuera verdad-¿no es una broma, verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-No... no bromearía en estos momentos-contestó su hermana sonriendo-debes irte pronto... entre más pronto llegues más esperanzas tendremos de que mejore- entonces, Shaoran hizo lo que nunca había hecho por iniciativa, abrazó a su hermana. Sheifa se sorprendió un poco, pero con gusto correspondió el abrazo de su hermano-ve... que aquí te estaremos esperando...-

Y con una gran sonrisa y una nueva esperanza en el corazón, Shaoran se apresuró a abandonar Elemmírë en busca de lo que muchos creían una leyenda antigua... pero que él demostraría que era verdad. Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en Alcarinquë y en ese rumor que señalaba a aquel reino como propietario del último árbol de Cerezo...

_"... y lo que todo mundo creyó como una leyenda, aún existe... encerrado en un jardín de oro, esperando que alguien crea más allá de una leyenda o un rumor, esperando ser descubierto, y liberado de la codicia y envidia que le rodea..."_

**Las Notas de la Autora:**

_**(¿es mi imaginación o alguien ha estado leyendo demasiado "El Silmarillion"?)**_

_"Caminito de la escuela..."_ hay no eso no era

¡Hola! Pues se acabaron mis lindas y bellas vacaciones, y con ellas los días en que dormía hasta tarde y me levantaba a medio día TT. Ahora tengo que ir a la cárcel... digo escuela a recibir tortu... digo educación

bueno, he aquí otra de mis invenciones, por no decir delirios. ¡¡¡por favor!!! ¡No me asesinen! (Fukaru, tu no opines) el beso entre Mei Ling y Shaoran sólo fue un pobre deseo que le cumplo a la pobre... ¡vamos! ¿acaso alguna de ustedes no desearía algo así? (Yo si!!!! ) además, la pobre se esta muriendo y no hay nada mejor que cumplirle alguno de sus deseos.

¡pobre de mi Shaoran! suficiente tiene con Mei Ling y todavía le falta más... creo que tu, mi querida jefa, me has pegado tu extraña manía de maltratarlo y hacerlo sufrir... pero ¿que es esta vida sin sufrimientos? bueno de que me quejo si en cada uno de mis fics hago sufrir a alguien (si no es Tomoyo, es Sakura y si no es ninguna de ellas dos... pues Shaoran, y mi querido Eriol creo que sólo una vez) pero No de la manera exagerada (¬¬ verdad Fukaru) como sea... Espero no tardar mucho con este fic y que esto no se convierta en uno más de la larga lista que no he actualizado (¿larga? pero si apenas llevo cinco historias largas) pero no se preocupen mi querida, "amigable", "amable", "seria" y "persuasiva" jefa se encargará de hacer que acabe todo lo que empecé . ¡¡¡¡ME AMARRASTE!!! ¡¡¡¡ME DISTE LA PEOR TORTURA QUE PUEDO RECIBIR!!!!!

_Música de Fondo (ella me señala, me apunta con el dedo, susurra amenazas y tengo que obedecer... ¿que más me da? si ella es mi jefe... mi negrera... mi esclavista!!!! mi destino es el que ella elige, el que ella elige para mi!!!!)_

Ejem.... Lo que sigue es la contestación de los reviews de la historia corta que hice:

_(¿por que le importa lo que yo haga? ¿por que le importa lo que yo escriba? soy irresponsable!! y así seguiré nunca cambiare!!!!!)_

**Fukaru Rhyan:** ¿arruine el momento romántico? jejejeje es que tenía que hacerlo y digamos que Valeria me inspiró. ¡juego de cartas! y con los personajes de Gravitation, ¿me invitas?... ¿que quieres? ¿el separador o a todos los de tu lista? no entendí no me culpes por ser una irresponsable, desobligada.... mira!!! al menos publique algo y no tarde 6 meses... ¿sabías que es muy bonito tardarte mucho en publicar? (ignora eso) bueno, nos veremos pronto (Viva Yoshiki-sama) nos vemos!! P.D ¡¡¡¡¡ME AMARRASTE!!!!

**Seida-310:** (aparece Lilia-chan llorando de felicidad) ¡¿de verdad te gusto?! ¡¡¡¡muchas gracias!!!! en verdad te agradezco tu review, de verdad que me animo mucho y claro que la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo es linda nuevamente gracias por tu review y espero que si lees esto, te guste .

**mina10:** Hola!!! jejejeje pues si, jamás había escrito una historia corta pero la inspiración... no te preocupes es MUY dificil que se me olvide que tengo otras historias que continuar y espero actualizarlas pronto... (tal vez no sea pronto, pero te prometo que todas las acabaré) ¿en serio creías que Eriol se iba a ir? pero si yo pensé que estaba más que claro que no... ahhhh!!!! otra vez estoy llorando de felicidad.... Muchas gracias y espero que esto no te decepcione

**decaos:** ¡de verdad que me animó mucho tu review! TT ¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¿enserio crees que fue final inesperado? (no me hagas caso, como yo lo escribí) Y respondiendo tu pregunta, El texto en negritas es un poema (¿o pensamiento? bueno dejémoslo como poema) que saqué de un separador que compré... como gasto mi dinero. Bueno, muchas gracias... de nuevo Y prometo que mi flojera ya no se interpondrá para hacer o continuar historias. ¡¡¡Muchas Gracias!!! y Nos vemos!!

**Athena-Asamiya Mr**: Hola!!! Muchas gracias Athena, muchas gracias Blue Mary. ¿no se pasa de cursi? yo creía que si. Por las faltas de ortografía no se preocupen todo mundo se equivoca alguna vez (y que decir, ortografía no es algo que me guste) Ojala que no las decepcione con las "cosas" que hago. Gracias!!!

Bueno, me despido. Espero no decepcionarlos con este nuevo delirio mío y ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!

P.D: Si a tí, pagaras muy caro toda la tortura que me diste muajajajajajajajajja


End file.
